


Shine Like Oranges

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Animals, Plants, Post-Canon, Reference to Remus Lupin/Luna Lovegood, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Having stayed up all night with his hosts, Neville comes to see what's new in their greenhouse.
Series: Neville Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Shine Like Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community Neville100. The prompt was _sunrise_. This can be read separately, of course. As part of my canon-divergent-after-OotP universe, this would be set in summer 2003.

“I'm glad you let your Agave tequilana flower," Neville says, tilting his head back.

The first light of morning has reached the topmost clusters of blooms. They shine like oranges.

Remus approaches with two more vodka drinks. “We had to charm the greenhouse ceiling higher for the stalk. But my Amazanthines and Luna's Crumpled-Nosed Bat love the pollen.”

“It would be a shame to prevent this flurry of sexual activity. Though you could have made the plant just collect sugars in the heart, and produced fine alcohol.”

“For lack of tequila sunrises, take a screwdriver, and let's toast to that!”


End file.
